maxpaynefandomcom-20200223-history
Shootout at the UFE Station
Shootout at the UFE Station is an event that happend in Max Payne 3. It lead Max Payne confronting Becker for the organ harvesting and heavy damage to the UFE itself. Background It all started with the kidnapping of Fabiana Branco which lead to the destabilization of Sao Paolo with the fighting between the favela gangs, the right wing paramilitary groups and brutal police forces. However, it was all Victor Branco's plan to help himself to get the office of mayor of Sao Paolo. He was denied the money by his older brother, Rodrigo Branco who hold the Branco wealth. He tried to earn his own money by starting his organ harvesting deal where the UFE and the Cracha Preto are involved, the money would be laundered in Panama with the distraction of AUP in the area. However, the money wasn't enough to fund his political campaign and desperate need of the family wealth since he is losing against his rival. He hired the help of Marcelo and Passos to help in his plan to supposedly 'loosen the strings' of Rodrigo holding the wealth while in reality planning an assassination. Max Payne who is unwittingly hired to be the fall guy not only his brother murder but the chaos in Sao Paolo as well, Max fitted well since he had a history of destroying organizations that destabilize New York such as the Punchinello Crime Family, the Cleaners, Aesir Corporation,etc. He also possibly made sure to tip the Comando Sombra in helping the kidnapping the Brancos which could lead the destabilization of Sao Paolo that he want in order to justified use of brutal force by the UFE which notoriously for its reputation of corruption and brutality. The death and kidnapping of his family member could also boost his sympathy from the public and increase its votes. Although Victor's plan succeeded, it was intercepted by Wilson Da Silva, who had been investigating the UFE corruption for a while. He managed to connect with the Cracha Preto and Victor himself but unable to investigate further. He manage to find Max Payne and convinced him to investigate the Cracha Preto in the Imperial Palace Hotel, this lead the discovery of the organ harvesting and connection with the UFE and Victor and the complete destruction of the Cracha Preto. After the event in the hotel, Max and Da Silva said goodbyes to the couples Passos and Giovanna who is leaving Brazil to somewhere safe where they live their lives peacefully. Max and Da Silva decide to finish the business with Victor and decide to attack the UFE HQ. Although Da Silva hands are tied due to him stuck in the law which he doesn't have the legal means to attack the UFE but also threaten his family, Max Payne is perfect for the attack against the UFE since he is a wanted by the UFE and he is a loose cannon and no law hold him. Events Max Payne entered the station armed which many of the officers, both young and old, aimed their guns at Max who demanded he meet Becker. The two officers takes him upstairs where they interrogated Max, but both are knock out and Max is loose to kill UFE and confront Becker. Results This leave a massive blow to the UFE in terms of strength and reputation. Max Payne managed to decimated many of the UFE officers and kill their lieutenant, Bachmeyer. Their HQ is also heavily damaged during the shootout. They are also humilated as they are caught by surprised by the loose convicts who easily kill them. Becker and Victor managed to escape Max Payne and attempted to leave the country. Max and Da Silva traced them to the airport where they have a final battle to end the case. Category:Events in Max Payne 3